


Todo es posible

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong ha tenido una de sus estrambóticas ideas, y Yoochun le sigue el juego porque <i>siempre</i> es divertido ver cómo su amigo las lleva a cabo. Lo que no espera, desde luego, es que esta vez el sorprendido vaya a ser él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo es posible

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el cumpleaños de mi adorada **Hestia** en 2010.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Cada uno de los personajes se pertenece a sí mismo y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto. Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo Jaejoong convencido, mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

Yoochun se echó a reír no bien hubo asimilado sus palabras, en absoluto sorprendido. Lo que Jaejoong decía, y sobre todo lo que _hacía_ , podía ser considerado extraño, incluso increíble en ocasiones, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Yoochun había dejado de sorprenderse con tales cosas. Porque la frase _‘todo es posible’_ cobraba pleno significado cuando uno conocía a Jaejoong y los caminos inescrutables que poblaban su mente. No, sus palabras nunca le hubiesen sorprendido, ni siquiera en una circunstancia menos apropiada que la que atravesaban actualmente.

Pero Junsu era harina de otro costal. Yoochun contempló, todavía riéndose, cómo su compañero abría desmesuradamente los ojos debido con asombro, tanto que parecía que hubiesen crecido casi un centímetro de repente; Y su boca, absolutamente fuera de su control, se movía de forma espasmódica, sin llegar a pronunciar ninguna palabra, como si se tratase de un pez ahogándose fuera del agua. La imagen no hubiese podido ser más cómica si la hubiera puesto a propósito, que no era el caso, y Yoochun se rió aun más fuerte.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Junsu por fin, una vez que hubo recuperado la voz—. Quiero pensar que no estás hablando en serio...

Auto-convencimiento, mal asunto. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender Junsu que Jaejoong nunca tenía _esa_ expresión cuando bromeaba? Su gesto no podía ser más determinado, y la profunda ilusión que inundaba sus ojos era completamente genuina. No había ni el más leve atisbo de falsedad en su semblante, y su tono reflejaba autenticidad en cada una de sus notas... A esas alturas, Junsu debería ser capaz de reconocer todo esto, y de hecho Yoochun estaba convencido de que lo sabía. Pero las palabras de Jaejoong le habían resultado tan fuera de lugar, tan _absurdas_ , que no quería ni planteárselo.

¿Cuándo aprendería Junsu que la palabra _‘absurdo’_ no existía en el vocabulario de Jaejoong?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jaejoong, mirando desconcertado a su compañero—. Es una magnífica idea.

—Una magnifi... —repitió Junsu despacio, intentando convencerse de que había oído bien—. Jaejoong, por Dios, ¡Usa la cabeza! Lo que planeas es una tontería.

¿En serio Junsu intentaba hacer cambiar de opinión a Jaejoong? Sería más fácil conseguir que el vuelo regular Seúl-Tokyo los dejara directamente en frente de su apartamento que conseguir que Joongie reculase cuando había tomado una decisión. Y todos lo sabían. De hecho, ese era el momento en el que Changmin hubiese pasado de las palabras y golpeado a su compañero, aun sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de parecer. Pero al menos le dejaría claro a Jaejoong lo que pensaba de sus ideas de bombero.

Desgraciadamente ni Changmin ni Yunho estaban ahí, y esa era una de las principales razones de que Jaejoong hubiese tomado una decisión tan poco... convencional, por decirlo de algún modo.

—¡No es una tontería, tiene todo el sentido del mundo! —replicó Jaejoong, frunciendo el entrecejo y atravesando a Junsu con la mirada—. Al menos nos sacará de dudas y todos podremos...

—¡Eso es una gilipollez! —replicó inmediatamente Junsu—. ¿Sacarnos de dudas? ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

Jaejoong frunció aún más el entrecejo, ante la actitud de Junsu. Yoochun casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando al cien por cien, buscando nuevas y _absurdas_ razones para salirse con la suya. Y sabía que lo lograría porque, aun cuando todos se opusieran a él, seguiría llevando a cabo sus planes hasta el final...

¿Para qué discutir? Además, el plan en sí era... inusual, pero Yoochun podía imaginarse perfectamente en la situación que su compañero planteaba. Al fin y al cabo ofrecía un montón de posibilidades... no las que Jaejoong esperaba, por descontado, pero al menos pasarían un rato de lo más divertido.

—¿Por qué eres tan escéptico? —preguntó Jaejoong, tras unos instantes de silencio—. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien que cree en Dios tan fervientemente se mostraría abierto a otro tipo de...

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —lo interrumpió Junsu, elevando el tono de voz—. Sé razonable, Jaejoong. Lo que planeas, ni tiene sentido, ni servirá para nada más que perder dinero, ¿o no es verdad, Yoochun?

Ambos se volvieron hacia él, como dos abogados que se enfrentan en un juzgado y buscan el veredicto favorable del juez, y Yoochun no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa que todavía adornaba su cara. Que él fuese el mediador entre esos dos carecía de ningún sentido. ¿En qué momento exacto había dado la impresión de ser alguien con tendencia a imponer paz en el ambiente? Porque no podía recordarlo. Normalmente él era quien metía cizaña, a veces sin más objeto que lanzar dardos en una y otra dirección para ver quién se enervaba más rápidamente...

Sin embargo, desde que Yunho no estaba para mediar entre ellos, ese papel había acabado recayendo en Yoochun, de un modo que todavía no se explicaba. Y sus compañeros parecían no haber reparado todavía en el hecho de que jamás respondía con objetividad u lógica, ya que seguían poniéndolo en esa situación una y otra vez. Probablemente se debía al hecho de que sus opiniones, coherentes o no, desequilibraban la balanza y propiciaban una _mayoría_... algo contra lo que ninguno de los dos podía luchar.

Su sonrisa se volvió completamente _angelical_ antes de responder de forma calmada:

—Pienso que lo que Jaejoong propone es interesante...

Si antes la cara de Junsu había sido un poema, en ese momento era una completa _oda_ a la incredulidad. Su boca se había abierto por completo y sus ojos prácticamente salieron de sus órbitas en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. Y Yoochun no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, que sólo por ver esa cara merecía la pena llevarle la contraria.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Jaejoong eufórico, poniéndose en pie —. ¡Te dije que era una buena idea!

Su sonrisa era tan amplia que Yoochun juraría que podía deslumbrar si se miraba atentamente, mientras que Junsu miraba a uno y a otro, a todas luces intentando asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. La situación no tenía ningún sentido para él, o bueno, en realidad no tenía sentido en general, al menos si se tenía en cuenta el significado que el diccionario otorgaba a la palabra. Pero no iba a poder oponerse, porque si la determinación de Jaejoong de por sí solía ser suficiente, cuando se unía a la morbosa _curiosidad_ de Yoochun se volvía definitiva.

No iba a hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Todo lo que podría hacer —y Yoochun estaba seguro de que lo haría— sería permanecer al margen y fingir que eso _jamás_ había ocurrido.

Cuando Junsu al fin recobró el control sobre sus facciones, se puso en pie, mirándolos con los ojos tan entrecerrados que casi parecían una línea.

—A ver si lo he entendido —dijo, marcando cada palabra profundamente—. ¿Vais a pagarle a una _adivina_ para que os diga cuando volveremos a juntarnos y ser _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ de nuevo?

Yoochun se rió ante su tono —todavía demasiado incrédulo—, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Jaejoong, de pie frente a Junsu, imitaba su gesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Junsu suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y en un tono completamente derrotado, dijo:

—No contéis conmigo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Todo lo que los rodeaba parecía haber sido sacado de un cuento de esos con que se asusta a los niños pequeños. El lugar era tenebroso, oscuro y frío, y los sonidos que se supone que deberían haberse colado desde el exterior parecían quedar enmudecidos al traspasar el umbral de ese pequeño establecimiento, como si temieran perturbar la paz del ambiente. Obviamente el propósito de tal silencio era hacer sentirse incómodo a aquel que decidiera poner un pie en ese lugar, y probablemente en la mayoría de personas lo hubiese logrado. Pero tanto Jaejoong como Yoochun estaban acostumbrados a los estudios de grabación, completamente insonorizados, por lo que ese silencio antinatural estaba lejos de perturbarlos.

No, ese no era el motivo de que Jaejoong mirase a su alrededor con la boca entreabierta y los ojos atentos a cada uno de los objetos que componían la siniestra decoración. Era excitación ante lo desconocido, y completa y franca ilusión por lo que esa mujer tuviese que decirles.

Yoochun había preguntado de camino ahí, mientras conducía su Ferrari nuevo, cómo había oído hablar de ese sitio, y por qué de repente estaba tan interesado en artes tales como la adivinación. Pero todo lo que Jaejoong había hecho era poner su sonrisa misteriosa y mirarlo con toda la ilusión del mundo pintada en sus ojos, ilusión que hacía tiempo que Yoochun no veía, y que lo había complacido demasiado como para seguir insistiendo. Al menos por el momento. Ya después podría burlarse a conciencia, una vez hubiesen terminado con toda esa charada.

Honestamente había esperado que el lugar fuese más alegre, con colores vistosos y llamativos que atrajeran a la gente al local; y había esperado que las bolas de cristal los rodeasen, como en las películas americanas, junto a otros objetos relacionados con _“el ancestral arte de la adivinación”_ , pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sí, estaba rodeados de velas que sustituían la iluminación artificial, pero nada más. Las paredes eran negras, y no completamente lisas, y tanto el suelo como el techo eran exactamente del mismo color. Hasta los sillones de cuero que había en la pequeña salita eran de color negro, y a pesar de que había un pequeño mostrador al fondo, no se veía a nadie que estuviese atendiéndolo. Todo lo demás que había ahí era una puerta, que probablemente conducía a la ‘consulta’ —si es que podía llamarse de ese modo— de la adivina.

Tanto Yoochun como Jaejoong se quedaron un momento de pie, pensando en si llamar o no, pero finalmente habían decidido tomar asiento.

Y no habían tenido que esperar demasiado. Casi como si los hubiese estado esperando, un mujer —o algo que se le asemejaba mucho— asomó a la puerta, cubierta de negro de pies a cabeza, y sin ni siquiera hablarles les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran al interior de la sala.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró Jaejoong con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se ponían en pie, mirando fijamente la espalda de la mujer—. Sabía que vendríamos, nos estaba esperando. ¿Cómo sino iba a averiguar que había gente aquí? Ni siquiera hemos hablado.

Yoochun se rió entre dientes siguiendo a su compañero.

—Claro —asintió, usando el mismo tono conspirador que había usado su compañero—. Porque artefactos tales como las cámaras de vídeo aun no han sido inventados. Y ni hablar de sensores de movimiento...

Jaejoong ni siquiera pareció oírlo, maravillado como estaba mirando a su alrededor. La sala en la que habían entrado también estaba pintada de color negro, en algo que semejaba la textura de la piedra de las casas antiguas, y era completamente circular, como si se tratara de una torre de un antiguo castillo. No era demasiado grande, y no parecía tener más puertas que por la que habían entrado, aunque Yoochun dudaba de que fuese así. La forma en la que algunas de las piedras se unían entre sí era demasiado perfecta como para parecer natural.

En el centro de la estancia había una mesa, también circular, y esta sí cubierta de un montón de paños de color negro bordados en distintas tonalidades de dorado. También estaba, por fin, la típica bola de cristal que parecía brillar gracias al resplandor de la única vela encendida, situada justo al lado de ella. Una baraja de cartas de lo que Yoochun reconoció como tarot occidental completaba el escenario clásico de una mala película de suspense, lo que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jaejoong.

La silla frente a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa, permanecía vacía, y tanto Yoochun como Jaejoong pensaron que la mujer tomaría asiento, pero no fue así. Ella se mantuvo de pie, a la derecha de la mesa, mirando fijamente a la bola de cristal como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y un instante después sintieron como alguien más entraba en la habitación por la puerta que habían dejado a sus espaldas.

La entrada hubiese sido más espectacular si hubiese aparecido por ensalmo, o si cualquiera de ellos se hubiera dejado engañar por el truco de mirar fijamente a la bola de cristal, pero tanto Jaejoong como él habían estado alerta, aun por diferentes motivos. Jaejoong porque seguía mirando maravillado a su alrededor, girando la cabeza a un lado y al otro, y Yoochun porque sabía que si la mujer no se había sentado era por un buen motivo, y el más razonable era ese.

Ambos se giraron a la vez para ver entrar a otra persona bastante alta, vestida, al igual que la primera, completamente de negro, con una túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies, acompañado en este caso de un sombrero de ala ancha y un velo oscuro que apenas dejaban ver su rostro. Todo muy siniestro y envuelto en puro misterio, lo que cabría esperar de un lugar así. Era casi parte de la estancia, porque ser recibidos por alguien vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana no ofrecería ninguna confianza como posible adivino...

Claro, si es que alguien podía llegar a ‘confiar’ en nadie que se denominase a sí mismo ‘adivino’.

La supuesta vidente avanzó despacio, aparentando deslizarse al no poder verse ni siquiera sus pies, mientras la otra mujer, la que los había conducido hasta allí, abandonaba la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Hola... —comenzó nervioso Jaejoong, mirando a la mujer—. Somos...

—Kim Jaejoong y Park Yoochun —respondió ella con una voz excesivamente grave, en un susurro antinatural que obviamente pretendía hacer juego con el ambiente.

Jaejoong abrió los ojos, impresionado, pero Yoochun sólo pudo sonreír antes de exclamar con completa sorna:

—Oh, ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¡Si nadie conoce nuestros nombres!

La mujer se giró hacia él, probablemente fulminándolo con la mirada, aunque no pudo distinguir su rostro a través del velo. Y Yoochun amplió su sonrisa todavía más. ¿En serio pretendía engatusarlos así? El intento hubiese sido mucho más impresionante si no fuesen conocidos en toda Asia y parte del resto del mundo...

—No debería burlarse, señor Park, o espantará a los espíritus y estos pueden tomar venganza.

—Qué miedo —murmuró en respuesta, abriendo mucho los ojos como si realmente temiera sus palabras.

Los espíritus... como no. Si tuviera que temer a los espíritus mejor no levantarse de la cama, ya no hablemos de salir del apartamento. Claro que... técnicamente los espíritus no obedecen a leyes físicas como la materia, por lo tanto las paredes de su apartamento no podrían contenerlos... Así que para evitar su ira debería convertirse en uno...

_‘El espíritu Yoochun’_ , una solución cojonuda, desde luego.

Jaejoong posó una mano sobre su rodilla, para hacerlo callar, mientras miraba a la mujer con toda la ansiedad que sentía pintada en el rostro.

—No nos burlamos. Es sólo que estamos... nerviosos —murmuró, excusándolos a ambos, lo que hizo que Yoochun pusiese los ojos en blanco—. Lo que nosotros queríamos saber es...

—No, no me lo diga. Su tirada de cartas revelará la respuesta aun cuando no haya formulado la pregunta —dijo con esa voz tan susurrante y _falsa_.

Cogió el tarot con ambas manos, y tras barajarlo lo puso frente a Jaejoong, pidiéndole que cortase. Todo muy típico, al menos hasta el momento. Yoochun hubiese bostezado si la mano de Jaejoong no hubiera estado tan cerca de partes demasiado sensibles como para ser golpeadas _accidentalmente_.

Cuando la mujer comenzó a dar la vuelta a las cartas, Jaejoong casi había llegado al borde de la silla debido a la ansiedad que le producía el silencio de la adivina mientras las contemplaba. Yoochun sonrió.

—Las cartas muestran soledad y dolor en un pasado reciente. Partes de vosotros mismos que han sido separadas prácticamente a la fuerza, pero cuyos lazos no han podido ser destruidos.

—Oh, otra cosa que nadie sabía —murmuró Yoochun, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lazos con una fuerza brutal —continuó la mujer, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—, casi familiares aunque... más intensos porque parecen haber sido ligados, además de por el afecto, por... bueno, por sexo —murmuró con un tono ligeramente inseguro—. Eso dicen las cartas, al menos.

En esa ocasión sí logró sorprender a Yoochun. Por supuesto miles de fans creían y deseaban que ellos se relacionasen de esa forma, porque los consideraban demasiado ‘perfectos’ como para estar con cualquier chica normal. Por eso había millones de _fanfics_ en un montón de idiomas, en los que los dividían en parejas, tríos, cuartetos o quintetos y los relacionaban de esa forma. Pero no era más que eso, imaginación de las fans, porque sólo podían sacar datos de aquello que veían en los programas y demás material ‘oficial’.

Nadie sabía que la realidad no se alejaba mucho de eso, que en realidad _sí_ se relacionaban de esa forma, los cinco. Ni siquiera su manager durante tantos años había podido descubrirlos nunca. Sin embargo, si esa mujer pretendía mantener la farsa de que adivinaba, tenía que limitarse a decir cosas que fuesen _verdad_ porque a la que se equivocase iba a quedar en evidencia.

Y que hubiese afirmado algo como eso, aun cuando fuese por cosas que hubiese podido leer en _fanfictions_ , era sumamente arriesgado. Y perturbador. Porque ¿Cómo podrían responder ellos a eso?

—En el presente esos lazos siguen siendo igual de fuertes, pero la distancia y la separación impuesta hacen que el vacío que crea la falta de esas personas se haga más y más grande, sobre todo en esos momentos especiales que antes compartían todos juntos y que ahora no pueden disfrutar plenamente —continuó la mujer, con ese tono grave de ultratumba—. Sin embargo sí hay comunicación. Las cartas dicen que no hace mucho que habéis recibido noticias de ellos, noticias que os han alegrado especialmente...

Yoochun frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras, clavando sus ojos en las tan mencionadas cartas y luego mirando a la mujer, intentando ver sus ojos a través del velo. ¿Cómo cojones sabía eso? Changmin había llamado esa misma mañana, diciéndoles que tanto él como Yunho habían llegado perfectamente de Shanghai, y que iban a ir a verlos en breve. No habían podido especificar cuándo, pero la compañía les iba a dar dos días libres y, palabras textuales, lo quisieran o no iban a tener que aguantarlos las 48 horas, estuviesen donde estuviesen.

Menuda amenaza.

Yunho y Changmin se habían vuelto expertos en saltarse las restricciones de la SM, aunque no podían hacerlo demasiado a menudo para no levantar sospechas. Pero cuando se lo proponían lo lograban, y como en el tiempo que pasaban con ellos no salían del apartamento, era difícil que pudiesen pillarlos alguna vez. Por eso cada encuentro lo disfrutaban enormemente, porque no se podían dar con la frecuencia que cualquiera de ellos hubiese deseado.

Jaejoong, Junsu y él habían comenzado a hacer planes inmediatamente tras la llamada. El último intento había sido frustrado, cuando habían planeado reunirse en Japón para el cumpleaños de Yoochun, por lo que hacía varios meses que no habían podido ni verse. Y todos lo estaban deseando.

Y debido a esa llamada y a esos deseos de volver a ser cinco, a Jaejoong se le había metido en la cabeza lo de visitar a esa adivina. Quería tener a Yunho y a Changmin a tiempo completo otra vez, y no tener que restringir las visitas como si fuesen bis a bis en la cárcel. Hasta ahí todo normal, o todo lo normal que podía ser viviendo con Jaejoong...

Pero nadie más que ellos sabía de esa llamada. Esa información no la conocía nadie más. Y aun cuando alguien los hubiese escuchado, no hubo tiempo material para que el rumor se hubiese esparcido por la ciudad al punto de que una mujer que se dedicaba a engañar a la gente se hubiese enterado. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando ahí?

—El futuro inmediato indica una próxima reunión —continuó diciendo esa voz grave—. Muy, muy próxima. Ha quedado algo pendiente que necesita ser aclarado —guardó silencio unos instantes, como si estuviese intentando desentrañar un misterio, y luego agregó—. ¿Un cumpleaños? Un cumpleaños que no fue celebrado apropiadamente...

La precisión de sus palabras, y el tono divertido en que habían sido pronunciadas, puso punto y final a la paciencia de Yoochun. Era _imposible_ que supiese todo eso, imposible. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Quería que pensara que _en verdad_ estaba leyendo las cartas? ¿Qué era una _adivina_?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar de alguna manera, unas manos lo atraparon por detrás, tapándole los ojos. Instintivamente Yoochun quiso ponerse en pie, tratando de apartar las manos de su cara. Pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo sintió como una boca mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, de un modo que conocía demasiado bien, y una voz susurrante y profundamente _sensual_ dijo:

—Da miedo y todo, ¿verdad?

Yoochun abrió la boca, sorprendido, y se giró como una exhalación hacia Changmin, que todavía mantenía sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la silla. Detrás de él, riéndose entre dientes estaba Yunho, y la estridente risa de Junsu llegaba desde alguna parte de la habitación, pero Yoochun ni siquiera fue capaz de precisar de dónde.

—¿Cómo coño...? —comenzó, mirando a uno y a otro, y luego volviéndose hacia Jaejoong.

Había pensado que encontraría a su compañero tan sorprendido como él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Jaejoong lo miraba a él, completamente divertido por la situación, y a juzgar por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, había estado al tanto de todo.

Si ellos estaban ahí, entonces la adivina...

Se giró hacia ella sólo para darse cuenta de que _‘ella’_ no existía. Que en realidad era un _‘él’_ , que se había valido de esos extraños ropajes y esa voz susurrante y _falsa_ para ocultar su identidad. La _‘vidente’_ no era más que el compañero de piso que se había empeñado en que acudir a una adivina no serviría de nada.

—¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? —preguntó, paseando su mirada de uno a otro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chunnie! —dijo Yunho, apoyando la mano derecha sobre el respaldo de la silla de Jaejoong.

Yoochun parpadeó, completamente desconcertado.

—Mi cumpleaños fue hace _meses_ , y no hay modo alguno de que esta charada tenga absolutamente nada que ver con él.

—En eso te equivocas —dijo Junsu, poniéndose en pie y quitándose esa extraña túnica para volver a ser el mismo de siempre—. No pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños _en condiciones_ , y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos. Esta _es_ tu fiesta sorpresa.

—Además —añadió Changmin—, era el único modo de que no sospechases. Siempre nos fastidias las sorpresas _adivinando_ antes de tiempo lo que hemos preparado. Así que decidimos que en esta ocasión los que _adivinarían_ seríamos nosotros...

Yoochun volvió a mirarlos uno a uno, todavía sorprendido, y luego lentamente una sonrisa satisfecha fue dibujándose en su rostro. Dios, como los quería. A todos. Cualquier persona podría tener una idea semejante, o pasársele alguna idiotez parecida por la cabeza, pero solamente _ellos_ eran capaces de llevarlas a cabo. Alquilar un local, decorarlo, comprar las ropas y el atrezo, contratar a una mujer que participase en ello... Debía de haberles llevado semanas. Y elegir la fecha precisa en que pudiesen coincidir todos...

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Habitualmente cuando se acercaban sus cumpleaños solía estar en guardia, preparado, observando cuidadosamente lo que hacían sus compañeros que se saliese de lo habitual para descubrir que tramaban. Pero al haber pasado sin pena ni gloria ese año, había dado por sentado que ya lo celebrarían apropiadamente en 2011, si para entonces ya estaba todo solucionado.

No había contado con ellos.

—Todo ese numerito de la discusión en el apartamento... —dijo, negando con la cabeza— ¿Y si me llego a poner de parte de Junsu?

Todos se rieron ante sus palabras, acercándose aún más hasta rodearlo por completo.

—¿Y perderte la diversión de ver a Jaejoong lidiando con una estafadora? —preguntó sarcásticamente Junsu—. Ni en diez universos alternos.

Yoochun amplió aún más su sonrisa. Por supuesto, tenían razón. Ni en diez vidas hubiese tomado la decisión contraria... Y ellos habían contado con eso.

—Aun no entiendo como habéis logrado engañarme... —murmuró mientras se ponía en pie, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Ah, mi querido Yoochun —murmuró Jaejoong, inclinándose hacia él—, meses de práctica trabajando en dramas y musicales... ¿A que nunca te habías parado a pensar lo excelentes actores que somos?

No, nunca se había parado a pensarlo, porque todos ellos eran su familia, y los conocía como a la palma de su mano. Pero era cierto. No se trataba de que estuviera perdiendo facultades con la edad, sino que ellos se habían hecho realmente buenos en todo lo que hacían. Y si decidían representar una farsa como esa, por supuesto que iba a salir bien... Probablemente en ese mundo no había nadie que hubiese dudado de sus capacidades... salvo él, y precisamente por conocerlos tan bien.

Era una lección que, podría jurarlo, no iba a olvidar nunca.

Amplió su sonrisa, mirando a los cuatro hombres que lo rodeaban, y con expresión inocente y tono completamente casual, preguntó:

—¿Y ahora es cuando viene el sexo?

Como esperaba, todos se rieron, y varios pares de manos se posaron sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo antes de que la voz de Changmin respondiese quedamente contra su oído:

—Eso ni se pregunta...


End file.
